Oo0FullmetalGeassQueen0oO's ENGLISH ESSAY THEATER!
by BasedLlamaDork
Summary: This is quite possibly the most random collection of one-shots you will ever encounter. They are all just essays that I've written for English class that I have based on random anime characters, but they are pretty good if I do say so myself, but RANDOM!
1. Fridays:Who Needs 'em

_**Prepare thyself, fair reader, for the most RANDOM story you will EVER read! This is actually an essay I wrote for an English class test! The only reason I'm actually able to post it here is because I used some character names! Well…. There's that, and there's also the fact that I actually wanted to have something COMPLETED in my story list. Without anything completed, I just look like a lazy bum who is completely incapable of finishing anything! (Which is quite untrue; I can finish a Jumbo-sized bowl of Shio Ramen any day!) Anyway, I got 32/35 for this one… Who knows, I might even put up some other essays, you know, one that I can legitimize because they actually are like Fanfictions because they're just like random stories I wrote for English class! **__**NOTE**__**: I actually wrote this in less than 45 minutes during the actual test! All right, the names in this were totally random originally, so, I'll go with C.C. as the main character; Kallen Kouzuki as the best friend; Suzaku Kururugi as the best friend's boyfriend; Lelouch Lamperouge as the boyfriend's best friend; Milly Ashford as the party host, and finally, a mystery man for the mom's mystery man! Why Code Geass, you ask? I don't know…. Why NOT Code Geass?**_

Okay, I'm ranting.

__**The basis for this story was this: "The phone rang once and stopped. It rang again. This was it now." Write a story which contains this line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I'm writing this…. I don't own the mentioned characters…. I don't even completely own the plot! (Guess I just put this to make it look a little official?)**

**FRIDAYS….WHO NEEDS 'EM?  
>An extremely random (can't really call it a Fanfic…) story by: Yours Truly.<strong>

I paced up and down the hallway, leaving tread marks on the plush carpet, along with bitten-off pieces of fingernails as I nervously chewed them. I just had to wait. It would ring once, stop, then ring again. All I had to do was wait. Fifteen minutes slowly slithered by. My entire body heated up as I started to perspire under my bathrobe from the outfit hidden underneath. Then, it happened. The phone rang once and stopped. It rang again. This was it now.

I gingerly removed the phone from the receiver and placed it against my ear. I started sweating even more as the raspy voice on the other end whispered, "We're ready for you…." I nodded, though they could not see me and removed my bathrobe, revealing the short, pleated mini-skirt donned with silver and gold chains, the tight, black tank top featuring a dark butterfly on my left breast, the gold leather jacket, also donned with chains and an entire army of buttons and black and gold striped leggings completed the look… almost. I grabbed my black combat boots from the hall closet and pulled them on while chucking the bathrobe where they were previously positioned, grabbed my keys and left the house. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as I made my way towards the black sports car parked in front of the house. I quickly looked up at my mother's bedroom window as candlelight flickered in the dark room and two figures moved around within…Gross… I opened the door and climbed in the car where I was hugged and greeted by my best friend Kallen and her boyfriend Suzaku and his friend Lelouch. That's right… I was sneaking out!

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Kallen's squeaky voice chimed. [(I am well aware her voice isn't squeaky.)]  
>"Yeah, well my Dad's at work and my Mom's, well, busy…"<br>Kallen nodded indicating that she understood. She knew about my mother's affair; in fact, everyone in the car knew, as well as my Dad. Maybe that's the reason I act this way. I had been a perfectly normal sixteen year-old. A 'good' girl, that is, until **HE** showed up. Jeremiah Gottwald. [(Yeah, that's right! Even Orenji-kun needs some love you know!)] My parent's marriage had been failing for years, but did they get a divorce? No, they didn't. Instead, my mother got Mr. Gottwald and my Dad got the "_coveted_ _prime spot" _on the couch.  
>It' wasn't long before we arrived at Milly Ashford's huge midnight "Birthday Bash." I looked at the time. 1:36 am. Great, we were late. Lelouch parked the car and we all went inside.<p>

Time zoomed by in no time and fifteen beers and vodkas later, we all staggered towards the car and climbed in. Lelouch took the wheel again and we drove (more like swerved) off. We took the freeway, going 120 mph along the empty road, swerving in and out of lanes, laughing and speaking incoherent nonsense. Lelouch was definitely the most drunk out of all of us as he continued to swerve and make doughnuts in the road, then, out of nowhere, it happened. We slammed into a police car that seemed to come out of nowhere and crushed the front of our car. Lelouch died on impact. The rear passenger door swung open on Suzaku's side and he was flung out of the car. Kallen started crying and I felt my head throbbing as blood ran down my face.

My best friend would never be the same. Her boyfriend is dead. His friend, who I barely knew and who was just hitting on me fifteen minutes ago, was dead, and my parents were going to KILL ME. I should have stayed home. What a terrible ordeal.

From now on, I hate Fridays…

**And that's it for the first (and possibly final) instalment of FullmetalGeassQueen's "ENGLISH CLASS ESSAY THEATER!" Random, wasn't it? I just needed something complete and this is to prove how crazy and obsessed with Anime I really am! I write essays based on them and get really good marks! This was the comment my English teacher actually wrote: "OK….Very dramatic as always! Keep it up!"  
>Now then, if I decide to put anymore crazy ass essays, I may have a few interesting ones, but unfortunately, I don't have my notebook with me at the moment, so they'll just have to wait…. If I decide to put them that is! But anyway, these were the topics for the ones I can remember:<br>1) "It is your Wedding Day. Write about your feelings as your Bride/Groom is walking up the aisle." (This one was actually really twisted and ended up being connected to another essay I got later on.) Anime: Code Geass**

**2) "Look before you leap." Mr. George said, "It's not easy out there." Write an essay which includes these lines. (Part two of the twisted essay duo. Again, really twisted and not what you would expect from a topic like that.) Anime: Code Geass**

**3) Write a story entitled: "Survival of the Fittest" Anime: Again, Code Geass (I was going through my Code Geass addiction phase, okay!)**

**Oh, and another thing you will notice is that despite the instructions saying "You", or, "Your" , I never actually write about me! Just from a random character's POV! Okay, I ranted… Forgive me… Anyway, review if you'd like. (That would be kind of nice actually), but PLEASE don't Flame me because I posted something so random… I was bored! **


	2. UmmmmI Do?

**SYNOPSIS: "It is your wedding day. Write about your thoughts and feelings as you await you bride/groom."**

**TILL' DEATH DO US PART**

My life: officially over. It wasn't supposed to be this way. On the list of things I wanted to do in my life, marriage wasn't even on the list. The very thought of being tied down one person for all eternity, not being able to even _look_ at another woman just terrified me, yet, here I am, at the altar awaiting the arrival of my "blushing bride." I, Victor Stadtfeld, 21 year old multimillionaire, proclaimed playboy and "formerly" the most eligible bachelor on the market… am getting… Married …

As the organ player played the first notes of The Wedding March, my heart started pounding; I couldn't breathe and the events of the past two months suddenly flashed before my eyes. It started at the first time I met my betrothed. It was in a bar; the name escapes me at the moment. I had just ordered a vodka when I saw her; Cornelia Montage. I admit, she was a beauty, but still the type of woman that practically screamed trouble (for me at least). I walked over to her and ordered her a drink (a martini if memory serves) and introduced myself. I won her over instantly. She tried playing "hard to get", but I could tell she had fallen victim to my charm.

It was supposed to be a one night stand; I wasn't supposed to see her again after that night; just another broken heart I left behind, but two weeks later, I received a phone call that would change my life forever…

"**I'm pregnant, and you're the father." Her words now echoed in my head, over and over again.**

I could see her now. She took the first steps up the aisle and towards me. If I had actually wanted this, right now I would be gushing on how gorgeous she looked in that tight, strapless, Vera Wang dress that I was forced to spend thousands on. Instead, I felt like crying. Not tears of joy, but of extreme sorrow because of the fact that this woman was about to steal my singularity in a matter of minutes. Again, the events of that day returned to my mind…

"I'm pregnant, and you're the father." I almost dropped the glass of vodka I was drinking. I was right in the middle of a, um, party with some hot twins too. My first instinct was to run off to Mexico and change my name to Giuseppe. I struggled to find an answer. The words were lodged in my throat. I quickly waved the twins away and pulled my robe from the ceiling fan. "Are you sure?" I asked, guilt laced in my voice, "I doubt it's mine."

Fast forwarding now, to make a long story short, my mailbox was filled with dozens of letters requesting my presence in court for child support and custody hearings, I had to change my phone number due to hundreds of messages daily from Cornelia's lawyer, and despite all the precautions I took, hiring bodyguards and whatnot, the father still managed to locate me, help me at gunpoint, a shotgun to be exact, and warned me that I had to marry his daughter or he'd "blow my brains out and feed them to his pit bull."

So now, here I am; she's now standing before me. Admittedly, she looks lovely. In the crowd, I could see her father in the front row signaling to me that he was watching me closely. I feigned a smile as the priest announced that I could now kiss my _bride_.

Damn me and my inability to control my hormones and my raging sex drive, and damn her for her inability to keep her legs closed or at least warning me to wear a condom. If it weren't for those reasons, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess now. Now I'll have to lie to myself and feign happiness or risk death. It's a good thing that I've already mastered the art of the mask…

**Tada! See, I can finish something! ...Somewhat… Anyway, R&R…or not. Whatever, I'm not begging you to…Your choice.**


End file.
